Brothers
by carmensakura07
Summary: It's a story about the final meeting of the two Uchiha brothers. Everything that has been unresolved between the two brothers will be resolved here. It's the story of the two brothers.


_Disclaimer :_

_A Naruto fanfiction. It's a oneshot fanfic._

_This is my first fanfic. So yea. Please don't mind. And if the characters or the plot seem slightly crappy, please forgive me._

_Anyhow, I wrote this for all Naruto fans that were disappointed with the Naruto chapter 576 (Reunion)_

_I was disappointed and I just wanted the two Uchiha brother's reunion to be a reunion of brotherly love. I just want them to forgive each other and understand each other. After all, they are brothers at the end of the day._

_FYI, there is no yaoi, yuri incest or pairing. There's just pure sibling brotherly love here._

_ENJOY~~~~!_

Brothers.

Itachi sat at the hill, staring into a distance. He sighed, "Why are we revived, Kisame?" Kisame shrugged, "So that we can be used. But then, their plan failed, didn't it? You just freed us from their spell." Kisame smirked, "Even after death, you are a formidable opponent." Itachi ignored Kisame and watched the Ninja World War with indifference. The Ninja World War was in full force; they could see and hear the commotion from the hill.

Kisame watched the war with interest. He could feel his soul itching for a fight. He smirked and turned to Itachi, "Don't you think we should help?"

Itachi was silent. Should they help? Or rather should he help? He frowned as he thought to himself. Despite his effort to maintain peace, a war broke out in the end. He wondered if it was his fault. He sighed. This war may not be truly his fault but he still felt responsible. His guilt was heavy. He thought of his younger brother and began to wonder how he was.

When Itachi didn't answer, Kisame raised his eyebrow & yelled out, "Itachi?" Kisame's loud voice penetrated his thoughts. He looked at his fellow Akatsuki partner. "You just want to fight, don't you?"

Kisame grinned and nodded, "It's been a while, hasn't it? I miss having a good fight."

"You weren't even dead that long."

"I like a good fight."

Itachi surrendered, "Fine, we'll go help."

"Good."

Kisame and Itachi fled to the scene of the battles. On their way, they saw Naruto fighting by himself. Itachi raised his eyebrow. Shouldn't Naruto be protected? After all, the war was about capturing him to get to the nine tails. What a weird strategy to let Naruto fight but then again, he wasn't all that surprise. Naruto wasn't the type to sit still so that he could be protected. He was rash and his mind was always all over the place. Itachi thought that it would be best if he gave Naruto a hand. But by the time they arrived, Naruto already beat them. Itachi was slightly amazed by Naruto's increase in strength but then again, he never doubted Naruto's ability to improve.

Kisame saw Naruto and it made him grin. "Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Itachi and Kisame. He was shocked to see that they have been revived. He gritted his teeth, thinking that he would have to fight them because they were in someone else's control.

"Long time no see." Kisame continued to grin.

Naruto shook his head, "Not you guys too."

"Calm down, we are not under their control." Itachi told.

"What? How?"

"Itachi, here, freed the both of us from that jutsu."

"You can do that?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow. Even after so many years, Naruto was still a brat.

"Of course he can. He's Itachi Uchiha. The man who destroyed the entire Uchiha clan."

Itachi ignored Kisame and asked Naruto, "What is the current situation?"

"It's been tough but we're holding up pretty good. It's still a little dangerous though."

"I see. Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto fell silent. He was reluctant to say anything.

Kisame was surprised that Itachi asked about Sasuke. This was going to be interesting. He watched with great interest.

"Just tell me." Itachi folded his arms.

Naruto eyes were shifty, "I'm not really sure where he is."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"He left the village." Naruto looked away and took in a deep breath. He knew that he had to tell Itachi what happened to his younger brother but he felt guilty that he didn't manage to stop Sasuke from doing so. He felt disappointed in himself. What sort of friend was he if he couldn't help his own friend? He bit his lips and took in another deep breath before he continued, "After you died and when he learnt the truth about you, he decided to take revenge for you and the entire Uchiha clan by destroying the village. I really tried to stop him but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Naruto tightened his fist as his disappointment in himself grew.

Itachi listened and he was a little disappointed in his younger brother. If he did know the truth, then, he should understand the reasons why he did what he did. He felt like the war was inevitable no matter what he did or try to prevent it. He thought back to the day when he decided to destroy his own clan. He had no choice but to do that. If he didn't do it, his clan would have created an uprising, destroying the peace in the village.

His younger brother too wouldn't be in a good condition if his clan lived. He was young and influenced easily. His clan would have used him as a pawn in their war. There would be no peace for the village or his brother. That was why he chose to destroy his clan. But then, by doing this, he became a criminal. He was a mass murderer. The only way to give his younger brother peace was by leaving, so that he won't be tainted by his crimes.

But now as he thought of it, that didn't turn out too great. Maybe, he should have taken him away with him but then again, what good would that do? They would both be known as criminals. He won't have friends & he would have to live as a criminal forever despite him being innocent. He sighed. No matter what choices he makes, they seemed to be wrong.

Finally, he decided to speak, "It wasn't your fault, Naruto. He made his choice and nothing can persuade him otherwise."

Naruto continued to tighten his fist, "I know but why couldn't he see that he was never ever alone. He has friends and family here. I told him that but he said that I didn't understand. He said that unlike me who never had a family, he said that he had but he lost it and that hurts more. But then, didn't he know that Kakashi or Iruka cared about him? The entire village cares about him. Then, he said that he learnt the truth about you and that's why he wants revenge but then, can't he see that he's just going to destroy everything you have worked for? I just don't understand."

"Neither do I and I must say I am a little disappointed in his decision. Thank you for caring so much about my brother though."

"He's my friend."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you."

Naruto frowned. He disagreed. If he really was a good friend, he would be able to prevent Sasuke from leaving the village.

Naruto looked at Itachi, "We have to talk to him. We have to try to persuade him to come back and to stop his revenge."

Kisame laughed, "Well, well, wouldn't it be the first time where your plan failed, Itachi."

Itachi closed his eyes, "I'm only human, Kisame."

"This is the first time where your plan wasn't really thought out."

"What do you mean?" Itachi was offended by Kisame's statement.

"You killed your entire clan and left the village but you left your younger brother alive. You tell him to hate you and get stronger so that he can avenge the clan by killing you and by doing that, I bet you that you already destroyed his peace. So he does what you tell him to do and he hunts you down. All those years of hatred harbored in him so that he can kill you. Then, you die and he learns that all this was for peace. Who are you kidding, Itachi? He's not you Itachi. You cannot expect him to be like you or to react like you. You taught him hatred and you expect him to maintain peace."

Itachi was silent. He thought that the tainted name of the Uchiha clan would be clean if the world thought that Sasuke had nothing to do or was nothing like his older brother. If Sasuke is the one who kills him, Sasuke will be the hero and at the same time, cleaning off the Uchiha name. But Kisame was right. He taught him hatred. He should have never done that.

"Do you really think he would choose the path you wanted him to choose?"

"Yes." He thought that if he let his brother stay in the light, he would be fine but obviously, he was wrong. The day he destroyed his clan, he gave darkness to his younger brother. He destroyed his peace. He sighed.

Naruto argued, "But he should have understood."

"It's always easier to fall into darkness than it is to stay in the light." Kisame answered.

"But I never fell into darkness."

"Not everyone is the same." Then, Kisame turned to Itachi, "You have to talk to your younger brother."

"I'm headed to other battle scenes." Itachi took off.

"I will come with y—" Kisame stopped Naruto and grinned, "You have to leave him be. You know the Uchiha's. They have always been like this."

Naruto sighed.

"Only they can settle this among themselves. Well, we'll see how it goes."

As Itachi moved, his thoughts swirled in his head.

_It is my fault._

_The reason why Sasuke is like this is my fault._

_I should have been there for him._

_What more could I have done to prevent this?_

_I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry._

_I'm not a very good older brother to you._

_But you should have known that I will always be there for you._

_After all, that's what older brothers are for._

_I'm sorry if I didn't let you know that._

_I wish we could just go back to the times where we trained together,_

_Where there were no troubles or problems,_

_Where we knew that everything was alright,_

_Where I knew you were happy,_

_Where you knew I was here for you._

_But we can't, can we?_

_So many things have changed._

_I'm sorry, Sasuke._

_How could I ever make this up to you?_

_I just wanted what was best for you._

_But obviously, it wasn't._

_I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I just wanted to protect you._

Sasuke closed his eyes. The World War is here. He had to find Naruto and kill him to release the nine tails. Then, the village will be destroyed. He left and went out to search for Naruto.

As Sasuke searched, a man passed by him. He caught a glimpse of him. It shocked Sasuke because he looked like Itachi. Sasuke turned around and chased that man, "Itachi?"

Itachi saw Sasuke but he increased his speed. His guilt stirred heavily in him causing to flee faster. He didn't want to face Sasuke right now. He just couldn't.

Sasuke chased the man, screaming out his brother's name. Even though, it was impossible for his brother to be alive, he knew that the man is his brother. The way he looked, fled and moved proved that he was his brother. Sasuke continue to call out his name but the man ignored it and fled faster. He continued to chase him.

Itachi ran faster as he heard his name being called. He was ashamed.

Sasuke got angry when he realized that he was being ignored. Immediately, he decided to increase his speed. Now, he was in front of the man. He stopped and turned around. Itachi, who was surprised by this sudden move, stopped. Sasuke stared at the man. It definitely is Itachi.

"Itachi…."

Itachi looked at his younger brother. He definitely grew older. He looked a little different from the last time he saw him.

"Why are you here? Aren't you dead?"

"I was revived."

"So you are in their control?"

"No, I freed myself."

"Then, why did you ignore me?"

Itachi fell silent. Sasuke stared at his brother, still in disbelief. His brother who died has been revived and now, he is right here, in front of him. His head swirled. He had so many questions to ask him and his emotions were all over the place. He didn't know what to say or what to feel. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind down.

Finally, he recollected himself. "Why didn't you kill me that night when you killed everyone?"

_Did you really think that I could ever kill you? _Itachi didn't answer.

"I'm asking you a question!"

"What do you think?"

"You should have killed me that night. I should have died that night."

Itachi was surprised with his younger brother's words, "Why?"

"Do you know that I know the truth? Do you know what I am about to set out to do?"

"I have heard."

"And you have nothing to say to me regarding all this?"

"What do you want me to say?"

This angered Sasuke and he rushed forward to punch his brother in face. Itachi easily blocked it. He did not know his younger brother felt this much pain. He was surprised and it made his guilt worse.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground when Itachi blocked his punch. He bit his lips, trying hard to hold his tears and anger back.

"I hate you for doing this to me! What did you expect me to think or do?"

"I expected you to save the village peace. I also expected you to hate me and to kill me."

"Save the village peace? Despite everything that has happened? The village elders played all of us! They played you and you played me."

"I didn't play you."

"Oh, stop your lies! You tortured me by keeping me alive and you made me hate you so that I can kill you. But as much as I hate you…I can't hate you. How could you make me kill you? I can't kill you. You're my brother. Then, you tell me that you do all this for peace and all this is for good? What do you expect me to feel? Aren't you angry? That you died for absolutely nothing? A war still broke out despite what you did! Don't you just hate the village elders for playing you? They ruined our lives! You ruined my life!"

Itachi sighed. Kisame was right about his younger brother and it made his guilt grew heavier. Sasuke bit his lips harder, trying to hold in his tears but it failed. His tears began to roll down his cheeks. He buried his face in his palms and cried. All his anger, pain and sorrow were being released. Itachi saw Sasuke cry. He watched him as he realize that despite the years that has passed, Sasuke, in the end, was still a little boy.

Itachi reminisced to better times when Sasuke was younger. He remembered how he used to comfort Sasuke when he cried. He looked at Sasuke and he couldn't help but to want to comfort him and to tell him how sorry he was. He knew that apologizing was pointless as his crimes against him were unforgivable. But then again, what good has happened with him being so cold with Sasuke? Not much, really. After all, now, his reputation no longer mattered as he was dead. He no longer had a secret to protect as Sasuke already knows. What was the point in being so cold with him now? He had nothing to protect from him. It has already crumbled.

And so with that, he bends down to hug Sasuke. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you. I wanted you to hate me so that you won't miss me when I'm away and so that it won't hurt when you killed me. I wanted you to kill me because then, you will be a hero and you will save the tainted Uchiha name. You will stay innocent from my crimes. I'm sorry if all this has hurt you. I wanted the village to have peace so that's why I left. I thought you would be happy in the village. I wanted you have peace but I should have known better. I just wanted to protect you but I'm sorry that it failed."

Sasuke cried harder as he heard the explanations. He hugged his brother back and tightened his grip.

"I'm just so sorry, Sasuke."

"Why can't things just be like it used to be?"

"Circumstances have changed. But no matter what happens, I will always be here for you even in heaven. After all, I'm your older brother."

Sasuke started to cry harder and Itachi held him tight. This reminded Itachi of the time when he would cradle Sasuke in his arms as he cried, trying to comfort him. After a while, his crying begun to softened. He let go of Sasuke.

"Are you still going to destroy the village?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Nii-san, don't you hate the village elders for doing this?" When Sasuke said _Nii-san_, it made Itachi glad. This meant that Sasuke forgave him and this made his guilt much lighter.

"I don't."

"But –"

"Sasuke, destroying the village doesn't help anyone nor does it show the village elders anything. Instead, if you help save the village, you will prove to the village elders that you are stronger than them and that you won't let them play you anymore."

"But to help the village is to pretend that nothing happened."

"No, it's not. You show them the strength in you. You show them that you are willing to forgive them despite everything."

"What if I can't forgive them?"

"Yes, you can. You forgave me."

"But you are my brother."

"You can forgive anyone you want to."

Sasuke thought about it and realize that his brother was right. What was the point of destroying the village? To avenge his brother and the Uchiha clan? They are dead and gone. To protect the Uchiha namesake? Wasn't he destroying it by doing this? Destroying the village is pointless.

Itachi saw that Sasuke has changed his mind, "Shouldn't you go help your friends? I am sure that they miss you and that they are waiting for you."

"How do you know? Are you sure?"

"I talked to them." Itachi smiled. "You have good friends."

Sasuke shrugged.

"You're lucky to have them."

Sasuke continued to shrugged.

Itachi smiled and then, he walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have some things to settle."

"I want to come along."

Itachi poked Sasuke on his forehead. "Not this time. You should go to your friends. Anyhow, I have to settle this myself."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. He never liked it when his older brother did this. He sighed and then, he nodded his head.

Itachi smiled and he gave his brother a farewell hug, "Goodbye, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up, shocked.

"I will be dead soon once this jutsu is over."

Sasuke nodded his head, slowly. "Take care."

They both parted and went their own ways.


End file.
